1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support assembly for a hair dryer and like hair treating instruments at a locale and in a manner which facilitates ready access to such instruments during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for a hair stylist to use a plurality of instruments in the styling of a person's hair. Typically, such instruments include, but of course are not limited to, a hair dryer as well as a plurality of curling irons. In order to facilitate efficient styling of one's hair, curling irons, for example, must be available while they are being heated and must be readily accessible to the operator. Because of the heat generated by such instruments, it is not practical to rest a plurality thereof on a conventional supporting surface such as a desk, tabletop, etc. Such practice is not only dangerous but could result in harm to the supporting surface, table, etc. on which such curling irons are positioned. Similarly, the hair dryer is used repeatedly and therefore, its ready access would greatly facilitate its use as well as reducing time and inconvenience to the operator during the styling process.
The patent to Susmann U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,972 discloses a storage device for a portable hair dryer as well as other instruments and objects. Susmann discloses a plastic injection molded device for storing a hair dryer and other grooming devices having oppositely disposed laterally extending handles provided for lifting and transporting the device and also to serve as a convenient support for wrapping the electrical cord of the dryer in helical terms thereabout. This device is primarily designed for storage and/or transportation of such objects or instruments rather than readily positioning such instruments for immediate use during the styling process. Further, Susmann does not disclose any type of heat resistant mounting or support structure which would enable the disposition of electrically heated instruments, such as curling irons, while they are being utilized and after they have been heated to the desired temperature.
The patent to Hollins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,069, discloses a storage or cosmetic rack primarily used for the storage of cosmetic articles and designed to be placed on a normal supporting surface such as a vanity, dresser top or bathroom cabinet. The rack of Hollins includes a plurality of chambers having closed inner ends and open outer ends to provide access to the interior thereof as well as a plurality of elongated ribs formed on an exposed surface thereof. Hollins does not disclose any type of structure which would facilitate the storage and accessible support of a plurality of heated instruments in a manner which renders more efficient the styling process during the use of such instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,618 discloses a tray or rack for grooming instruments which is more specifically defined as a receptacle for tools wherein such tools or instruments are maintained in a predetermined orderly arrangement in a position which is readily accessible to the user. There are no structural features associated with this device which allows heated instruments to be stored safely and efficiently such that handle portions thereof are readily accessible to the user or operator to improve the efficiency of the hair designing process when such is undertaken.
While the above set forth prior art devices are representative of attempts to overcome existing problems concerned with this area and while each of the devices are assumed to be operable for their intended function, none of such devices, support racks, etc. are specifically designed to hold heated instruments or other like and varied instruments such as a hair dryer in an operable location which allows the instruments or tools to be readily accessible to the operator while rendering the support and temporary storage of such instruments safe and efficient.